


Work For It

by TheSilverField



Series: Patreon Rewards! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, For Dinklebert, Gym Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Patreon reward, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: In which all of Eren's dreams come true.





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts).



> Thank you to my Betas Merrique, Daks, and Jess! Y'all are superstars and I love you so much! <3
> 
> A Patreon Raffle Reward for Dinklebert, based on their wonderfully sexy locker room art :drooling:

My mother always used to tell me that everyone has a fatal flaw. Of course, I was always told it had to do with the person’s character. You know, like something out of a movie when the reluctant hero is told they’re too arrogant, or ignorant, or selfish. Something that always seems to turn itself into a life lesson. But I don’t have that, at least not in the same way as some asshole-turned-superhero does.

My fatal flaw is that I am way too thirsty for dick. Not just any ol’ dick though. It just had to be Levi fucking Ackerman, a personal trainer at the new gym that opened up across the street from the restaurant where I work. A man so out of my league I don’t think there’s any chance of hitting a home run.

But that little fact doesn’t stop me from gawking. Or from going home to ride my fingers and blow my load to the mere thought of him. 

Jesus Christ, I could watch him all day through the window in the dining room. Goddamnit. The way he pushes people to the brink, makes them cry from just working up too much of a sweat; turns me on just a wee bit more than it really should. Oh, fuck me, and when he does that thing with his tongue? When he licks his bottom lip then rakes his teeth over it? Shit, I’m fucking wet. 

Wait a second...

“Eren!” Jean yelled from beside me, pulling me out of my orgasmic thoughts and back into the shitty present. “You dumbass! Will you stop sucking your own dick long enough to get some blood flow back to your brain? You just spilled fucking coke everywhere!”

Shit, I really am fucking wet.

I rolled my eyes at Jean’s overreaction. “Christ, Horseface, get it together. We have customers in here!” I hushed and grabbed a towel to start wiping away the spill. “And why the fuck is there coke everywhere? Did you do this? As an assistant manager, you should know better. For shame.”

Jean’s face lit up bright red and I swear I could feel the heat radiating off of him. “I wish I had the power to fire you.”

“But you don’t,” I sighed mockingly. When my watch went off, I couldn’t hold back my smile. “Well, at least I’ll be outta your hair for the rest of the night. Lucky you.”

“Across the street, right?” Jean asked with a sort of smug tone. When I looked at him, he was smirking. “Good luck with that.”

I smiled a little and bit my lip at the thought of what came next. “Thanks. But try not to get too jealous. We’re not dating yet, so you still have time to confess your love to me.”

Jean rolled his eyes and thrust my bag into my arms, practically shoving me out the door. “Shut up and get the fuck out.”

I laughed as I made my way out onto the street, my heart fluttering nervously when I peeked in the gym’s window just as Levi was nodding goodbye to one of his clients. My chest burned and my stomach churned just as badly as that one time I took Olive Garden’s “Never Ending Pasta” a little too seriously at my sister’s graduation, but this time it was a good feeling.

The first time I had opened this door my limbs were stiff, my head was pounding, and I didn’t have anything to work out in aside from the work uniform I had been wearing. The door’s handle shook beneath my trembling grip and it felt too heavy for me to push open. My nerves had gotten the better of me then.

On that first day, when I met Levi, I walked in and asked him how the weather was supposed to be for the rest of the week.

_ How the fuck should I know? _ He asked monotonously. His hair was damp with sweat from his workout and his skin was practically glistening. If I thought he was hot from a distance, nothing could’ve ever prepared me for seeing him up close. His biceps fucking  _ rippled _ with muscle.

All I could think about was holding onto those perfect hips while he fucked my throat, taking his beautiful ass in my hands and squeezing, massaging, fondling. His hands in my hair and pulling so hard but so sweet while he fucked me raw over the bench press. I imagined his hands all over me. His tongue. His teeth grazing against my skin. His hungry, stormy eyes roaming over every inch of my naked body. His tongue.  _ Goddamn, his tongue… _

“You coming in or what, Jaeger?”

I jolted back to the present and my entire face painted itself the color of a tomato. “For sure! Sorry, I got distracted. I was...thinking about, um...pie!”

_ I’m such a dumbass. _

“Pie?” Levi asked, unimpressed. “Don’t make me up your routine.”

I almost fucking moaned at the thought of how hard he would push me if we upped my training anymore, but I swallowed it down. “Have your way with me,” I muttered under my breath.

“Maybe I will.”

My pounding heart stuttered to a stop and I gasped so violently that I choked on my own spit. I tried my damnedest to think up a smooth comeback, some kind of one-liner that would get him in my pants for sure. But something in Levi’s eyes was already shifting. It was the same look he gave me when he was bent over me during weight training. It was an all-consuming light, something mischievous that flashed through the stormy silver. It was captivating.

It was hungry.

“Thirsty, Jaeger?” Levi takes a step forward. The energy around me burns red hot as he lifts a water bottle towards me. “You’re looking a little parched.”

I swallowed nervously as I shook my head. “Levi, I--”

He cut me off by grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me into the locker room. “How about a change in routine today?” Levi’s voice was as smooth as satin and it took everything in me not to immediately drop to my knees in front of him.

I licked my lips unconsciously at that sultry look he was giving me, trying to make myself seem more relaxed as I leaned back against a wall of lockers. “What’d you have in mind,  _ sir _ ?”

Levi’s smirk grew as he stepped up to me until our chests were pressed together. “Oh, I think you know what I have in mind. The fact that you have a boner right now tells me that you’ve been thinking the same thing for a while now.”

“Longer than you realize,” I admitted before I could stop myself. My eyes flicked down to his lips and  _ goddamn it  _ he just did the thing with his tongue that I love. My cheeks heated up uncomfortably when I groaned at the feeling of him pressing his knee against my clothed cock. “Can you stop teasing and just fuck me already? I feel like I’m about to either wake up from another wet dream or explode!”

His smirk faded into a warm grin as he chuckled; I thought my heart had stopped beating and I had gone to heaven. I hadn’t really ever seen Levi smile or heard him genuinely laugh, but I promised myself at that moment that I would do whatever it took to make this moment happen again. 

“Your impatience is adorable, and a little infuriating.” Levi leaned up and barely brushed his lips against mine before he pulled away abruptly and spun me around so that my back was to him. My chest was flush against the lockers as he pulled my hips back to grind his own erection against my ass. “Maybe I should punish you. Make you work for a reward.”

“Absolutely not,” I grinned smugly, allowing my eyes to flutter closed while his wandering hands actually helped me to relax. “Because I can  _ feel _ how impatient  _ you _ are too. Argue with me all you want, but I know you need this just as bad as I do.”

Levi laughed again, but this time it was different. It felt heavier as it rumbled in his chest. His voice was low and raspy, his breath against my ear making me shiver. “Fine. I guess we’ll have it your way, shitty brat.”

I smiled victoriously when I felt him start to pull my pants down to my knees. I couldn’t stop from turning to peek over my shoulder when I heard his clothes rustling. He sighed in relief when his cock was finally freed and I couldn’t help the moan I let out _. _

“It’s even more perfect than I imagined… I can’t wait to feel you inside me…” I said breathlessly, surprised that I could even speak to begin with as I was practically drooling.

Levi smirked and wrapped his fist around his cock to give it a few tugs. He opened and rolled a condom onto himself and…

“Where the fuck did you pull that out of?”

“Your ass,” he scoffed. “It was in my pocket, dumbass.”

“You had a condom and--is that a travel size bottle of lube?--in the pocket of your gym shorts?” I laughed incredulously. “What the fuck?”

“I knew you were coming today. Wanted to surprise you,” Levi chuckled and doused his fingers and cock in lube. Before I could make fun of him more, he started rubbing his finger against my hole in teasing circles. “Not laughing anymore, Jaeger? What happened?”

I keened and gasped and cursed as his finger pressed in. I thought maybe my body had lit itself on fire, or maybe Levi was torching me. Either way, with how I felt right now, I couldn’t care less. “Shit… Levi… More...”

Levi huffed out a grunt that was supposed to sound like a laugh, but even he was sounding a little breathless as I thrust my hips back against his hand. “Fuck, Eren. You look delicious. Needy little brat, fucking yourself on one finger. You got it pretty bad.”

“You don’t sound like you’re doing too well either,” I smirked, but arched with a soft cry of pleasure when he curled the first finger into my prostate and added another. “ _ Bastard… You can dish it, but can’t take it… _ ”

“Shut the fuck up, Eren. Just let me fucking worship you without your snarky ass comments. Jesus, you’re your own cockblock,” Levi grouched with a roll of his eyes, but there was still a hint of a smile in his voice as he continued to finger me open.

“Yes, sir…” I sighed, throwing my head back as I felt myself stretch in the most wonderful way. “ _ Levi, right there… _ ”

Levi’s smugness was nearly tangible as he thrust his fingers against my prostate, scissoring and curling them against my nerves in such a way that had my legs turning into jello. As soon as the sensation started, however, it ended when he yanked his hand away from me and left me whining from the sudden emptiness.

“Shhh,” he hushed softly before dotting reassuring kisses against my shoulder blades. There was an agonizingly long moment where I just heard rustling movement behind me. Before I could ask what was taking so long, I felt the blinding satisfaction of the tip of Levi’s cock probing my puckering hole.

His hands squeezed my hips and I knew he was about to start pulling me onto him. But instead of letting him have all the control of the moment, I smirked and started thrusting back onto him, moaning and screaming as I fucked myself on his beautiful dick. I gave him a smug grin when I felt him twitch inside me, rolling my hips as we devoured every bit of each other’s moans.

“ _ Levi… Fuck… Fuck, you feel so good inside me… _ ” I purred, laughing breathlessly when I felt his hips buck into me, quickening my pace. He had me seeing stars when he pounded against my prostate again, making me unable to hold back my screams as he took me apart.

“ _ Eren, _ ” Levi growled, moving a hand up my body until his fingers curled tightly in my hair. He pulled me up until my back was pressed to his chest and I lost myself in the feeling of his teeth clamping down on my throat to hide his own beautiful sounds. “ _ Fuck, I’m close… _ ”

I could barely stand up at this point, my body rocked with pleasure, my cock weeping pre-come onto the locker room floor. “ _ Levi, Levi, so good… So good… I wanna come… Christ, just let me come… _ ” I begged, and smiled mindlessly when his hand wrapped around my cock. I babbled incoherently and braced myself against the lockers as I clenched around him and came every-fucking-where. On the floor, on myself, on the lockers.  _ Everywhere. _

But for some reason, I couldn’t let Levi come yet.

In a moment of desperation, I forcibly pulled myself off of him and looked over my shoulder with hooded eyes. “Get that fucking condom off… I want you to fucking bathe my ass with your come… Get your phone out… I’m sure you’ll want the pictures for later…” I winked with a teasing smirk.

Levi wasted no time in following the orders, giving in to the very slight change in authority to reap his reward. I brought the hem of his shirt into his mouth and practically ripped off the condom. Instead of penetrating my used ass again, he fucked himself between my cheeks, groaning loudly as I started humping back on him once again.

I made sure to be extremely vocal for him when his movements became erratic, chanting his name like a prayer when I finally felt his come shooting onto my ass and back. I could hear the clicking of his phone’s camera as he took advantage of his view, facing him again to give him a fucked-out grin.

“Jesus fuck, Eren,” Levi sighed as he leaned forward to rest his head against my shoulder. “What took us so fucking long?”

I laughed softly and relaxed under his weight, wrapping my arms around his middle while we came back down to earth together. “I don’t know. But I don’t want to miss out on any more time. How about we skip training, head back to my place, and you let me have another taste?”

Levi looked up at me again with a smirk that had me hard and ready for round two. “You wish, Jaeger. You want me?”

I lost any memory of how to breathe when Levi licked the shell of my ear. I tried to answer his question, but all I could do in response was shiver and whine.

“If you really want me, you gotta work for it.”


End file.
